


I Feel It In My Bones

by Dylangasmsforusall (En_Kelleher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a grumpy Alpha!, Fluff, Isaac takes care of him, M/M, Marking, Some pining, Stiles has a bug, and a bit of a make-out session, and stuff, and tries to kill Scott with his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/Dylangasmsforusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles attempts to keep that he's getting sick from the pack, but Isaac is more observant that Stiles gives him credit for.  So Isaac takes care of him, almost bites Scott's head off, and there are adorable sleepy confessions.  And puking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel It In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Gabby on Tumblr! Took me a while to get this up because my computer was in the shop and I was also basically writing this with a friend, which was relatively hard to do. It was lots of editing and it's longer than we expected, but hey, it's Stisaac and adorable so, I can't complain!
> 
> Can still find me at dylangasmsforusall on tumblr and en_kelleher on twitter. =D
> 
> Also, even thought I edited this a whoole lot, I still might'v missed something, sooooo, my bad if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

Once Stiles had finally gotten over his beef with Isaac and Scott becoming closer friends, he started to realize that Isaac was actually a pretty cool dude. They were in to a lot of the same comic books and movie franchises and all sorts of music. They even liked a few of the same books and all of that. Stiles could actually say that he was genuinely surprised at how cool Isaac was, but, naturally, that was when you got past all of the douchey dramatics of power tripping new werewolves and then there was the whole entirety of how Isaac was abused and made powerless. Some things that people said still sometimes made Isaac flinch, or a certain hand movement would have him bracing himself for a hit that wasn’t coming.

Stiles attempted to keep all of those things from hurting Isaac, because they were friends. Well, maybe a tiny bit more than friends, but Stiles could never really tell if Isaac was being friendly or being _friendly_. Stiles was kind of obtuse when it came to catching some flirty stuff. Most of the time. Hence why he'd never really realized that Erica had had a crush on him. He was distinctly oblivious to seeing things like that. It was all probably from some deep seeded self-esteem issue, but, hey. What could you do.

So, after dealing with the alpha pack, Stiles was pretty much roaming between Scotts "pack " and Derek's. He liked having things to do for them, but he also had a tendency to run himself into the ground. He'd been feeling kind of run down recently, but today it was starting to ache a bit. Now, Stiles usually didn’t get sick. He was always on his dad's case about being healthy, so he was usually in that band wagon himself, so getting sick wasn't really a thing aside from the occasional sniffles or sore throat. But now? Now Stiles kind of felt like death warmed over, and he was trying really hard not to let any of the werewolves know that he didn’t feel good. Because they were having a pack meeting and it was important. About merging and becoming one, since Scott wasn’t really an alpha in the sense that he knew what the hell he was doing, in the most political terms possible. And Stiles needed to be there to keep everyone level headed with his rationale, but, well, he was sitting at the table in Derek’s loft, and he was kind of nodding off a little bit; but he was still trying to make himself useful, so he'd force himself awake and keep from moving so much because his body was aching. He really kind of just wanted to get some sleep... and keep that he was getting sick from the pack.

Isaac hadn't exactly all too thrilled that he'd basically been forced to attend the pack meeting. But Stiles knew that he understood that it was probably (really) important, usually about half way through, Isaac was the one nodding off or having serious attention problems. Usually, that resulted in Derek having a huge lack of patience with him and Stiles trying to keep everything under control. Which, surprisingly, usually worked despite whatever weird mood Derek might have been in. Although when Derek had told him (with a huge, exaggerated eye roll, the drama queen) that Stiles was going to be there, Isaac had instantly agreed to show up.

Currently, Isaac was reclined onto the back legs of his chair sitting right next to Stiles, staring at the ceiling and ignoring the occasional bickering that broke out between Derek and Scott, usually followed by some snide comment. When Stiles's head started falling forward, Isaac let his chair settle back down with a slightly loud crash and leaned in towards Stiles. Definitely invading his personal space, Isaac seemed like he didn't particularly care. Stiles realized it was always kind of funny for the others to watch him get a little flustered. "Hey, Stiles." He reached out, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a shake. "Wake up."

Stiles snapped awake at the sound of Isaac’s chair slamming into the floor, but he tried to play it off- well, really, he just ignored it and tried to turn his attention to the bickering. But then Isaac's hand was on his shoulder, gripping lightly and shaking him. He couldn’t stop his body from shying away from Isaac's touch because his muscles were super achy, even to the touch. "dude.. Chill.. I'm awake." He was kinda snappy, but he was also aching, and Isaac's grip plus the shaking was causing all sorts of problems for him.

"You weren't a second ago." Isaac wrinkled his nose at Stiles, but dropped his hands when Stiles shied away from his touch, almost looking a little hurt. "Besides, you weren't telling those two to shut up." He jerked his head at Derek and Scott, who were glaring heatedly at each other now.

Stiles frowned a little bit. "Um. Okay." He moved to stand up, his joints kind of groaning at him in disapproval. "Alright. Here’s the deal, puppies. You two need to stop fighting. yes, even you Derek. Scott, get your head out of your ass and realize that merging with Derek is actually in your own best interest, as well as for the others. We're all stronger when the pack is bigger and more stable. You fluttering in and out isn’t helping anyone. The rest of you?.... Eh." He let out a breath and waved a hand at them all. He hadn’t even realized he’d basically said _he_ was stronger with more pack too. Which.. not in the same way, but yeah. He cleared his throat a little and brushed a hand over his head, feeling a little bit chilly. "Me? I’m gonna go home because I’m tired of listening to you two bitch to each other, and I've got things to do that're way better." Like sleep. Yeah, Sleep was good. As he walked around the table, he glanced at Isaac, almost as if asking 'better?'

Isaac gave a little half shrug of the shoulders, starting to snicker a little at Derek's expression, especially when Stiles had called him a puppy. "Hey." He suddenly perked up, getting quickly out of his chair. "Can I catch a ride with you somewhere quick?" Isaac danced around Derek, who was giving him an annoyed, slightly disapproving look.

Stiles nodded a little absently. "Sure, sure, Taxi de la Stilinski is at your service, bro." He waved a hand for Isaac to follow him, grabbing his bag with a bit back groan and tossing it over his shoulder.

Ignoring Derek when he tried to call him back, Isaac took the bag from Stiles as he picked it up. Because, honestly, Stiles probably thought he was being all secretive and whatever, but he kind of sucked at hiding when he was hurting. "I just want to get out of the meeting, actually. No real reason for me to stay. Can I hang out at your house until it's over?" Isaac asked once they were outside.

Stiles lifted his eyebrows a little bit when Isaac took his bag, his hand kind of hanging in the air from where he’d tried to keep it on his person. "uhh.. Sure, dude. Video game consoles and kitchen are at your disposal." He pulled his keys from his pocket as he headed over towards his jeep.

"Thanks." Isaac hopped up into the jeep. "Besides, Derek's in a shitty mood anyway, so rather not be around him. And you're not looking too good." He eyed Stiles with a small frown when he moved into the jeep as well.

"What? No. Im fine." Stiles waved a dismissing hand over at Isaac as he revved the jeep to life and pulled out of the lot, turning towards his house.

"You don't look fine. And you're really bad at hiding things, y'know." Isaac shifted around to get comfortable, kicking his feet up on the dash and sliding his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine." Stiles repeated, slouching in his own seat as he drove them off towards his house. It actually didn’t take that long to get home from Derek’s loft, which was a lot closer than the Hale property. "And I am not bad at hiding things."

"You are. You haven’t been moving around like you usually do and your movements have been kind of jerky, so you're obviously in pain." He moved out of the jeep and towards Stiles's house. "And your expression changes a little bit when you're obviously hurting. Plus, you never fall asleep during the pack meetings."

Okay, so Isaac was observant. Stiles frowned a little as he got out of his jeep, noticing that Isaac had taken his bag again. "Dude. Come on. Maybe I'm just tired! All this werewolf business does keep me up to all hours, yknow, and you can’t really catch up on sleep. it’s impossible. once you lose it, it’s lost.”

"Or you're doing too much at once. Which you do. A lot." Isaac walked right into Stiles's house and took the steps up to his room, dropping his bag by his bedroom door before plopping down onto his bed.

Stiles frowned, taking the stairs a bit slower and all. When he reached his room, he groaned a little bit. "Oh, come on, maybe I wanted to nap."

Isaac tilted his head with a little laugh. "You can still take a nap, y'know. I'm not taking up that much space." He looked around Stiles's room as he spoke.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Isaac a little suspiciously. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, but then he laughed, because that was ridiculous.

Snorting loudly, Isaac fell back on the bed, moving into a ridiculous 'sexy' pose. "Why? Is it working?" Grinning broadly even though Stiles didn’t entirely respond to his sexy pose or teasing, he sat back up and ran his fingers through his hair, searching around for Stiles's laptop.

"Alright, but, I'm not held accountable for what sleeping limbs do." He told Isaac, moving to change into some PJ pants because jeans were uncomfortable. Locker room etiquette in place and all. And once he was changed, he moved over to the bed and kinda groaned once he lay down, sliding under the covers with a little sigh. "God this bed has never felt so good." He mumbled, rolling onto his side and curling up in a little ball of Stiles.

Isaac glanced over at him, smirking a bit. "Want me to make it feel even better?" He quieted a laugh with difficulty.

"What?" Stiles asked, lifting his eyelids a little to see Isaac, "what would make it feel better?" He asked. Naturally, once he was lying down, he was almost immediately swarmed with sleep. God it felt good to lie down.

"Oh, I dunno." Isaac shrugged, looking back at Stiles, still trying not to laugh. "There are plenty of things that could make a bed feel better." He waggled his eyebrows at Stiles.

Stiles blinked at him tiredly, his eyes a little dull. "Imuna need to think on that later." He mumbled, turning back onto his side and kind of tucking his face into his arms.

"Oh my god, really?" Isaac snorted, reaching out to poke Stiles in the back of the head. "Sex, Stiles."

Stiles hummed something unintelligible, making a sharp noise at the poke on the back of his head before muttering, "ow" into his arms, to which Isaac quickly pulled his hand away with an apologetic sound. Glancing around Stiles's room, he leaned over him, getting right into his face again. "Where's your laptop?"

"S'in m'bag." Stiles mumbled. He didn't entirely know how close Isaac was because his eyes were closed and his face was tucked into his arms, but he did know that Isaac had leaned over him.

"Right. Thanks." He pulled away from Stiles, moving to grab his laptop. Part of him wanted to get Stiles to wake up, but he knew he needed his sleep. Settling down in one of the chairs, Isaac started up one of the games, playing through it as he waited for Stiles to wake back up.

Stiles made a small noise when Isaac didn't come back to the bed, frowning a little. "ey... ge'ova here. y'were warm." He mumbled, huddled up under his blankets like he was freezing.

Isaac raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Stiles. He hesitated, and then shrugged slowly. "Okay." Standing up and carefully holding the laptop, Isaac moved to slide onto the bed next to Stiles, shifting around again to get comfortable, setting the laptop on his knees.

Stiles mumbled a small thanks and kinda rolled to curl up next to Isaac. Even with all of the blankets on him, he was burning up, but to Stiles he felt like he was freezing. He couldn't entirely be sure how long he slept (long enough for it to be dark out), but when he did finally stir, he blinked, looking around all blearily like he was confused about where he was.

"You're in your bed." Isaac said, not even looking up from where he was still messing around on the computer. He glanced over at Stiles after a second, his brow furrowed. "You're burning up, by the way. How come you didn't tell anyone you're sick?"

"Cuz'm'not." Stiles mumbled, shifting around a little timidly before he flung the blankets off of him and moved to get up. He had to pee, and then get something to drink, so he kinda wobbly walked towards his bedroom door.

"Uh huh. You are." Isaac muttered back, rolling his eyes. He turned the laptop off and sprawled out lazily on the bed, watching Stiles get up and head towards the bedroom door.

Once Stiles was finished in the bathroom, where he'd almost brained himself on the counter by nearly losing his balance, he came back into the bedroom, his eyes still a little droopy. "Y'gonna stay for dinner?" He asked, kinda leaning on the door panel a little bit.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Don't really wanna put up with Derek right now. He's gonna be pissy as hell after dealing with Scott." Isaac's nose wrinkled up again. "If that's okay?" He looked a little uncertain as he said it.

Stiles nodded a little bit, "Yeah, man, it’s cool." Stiles gave him a sleepy little smile and nodded his head to the hallway. "You get to help though."

Isaac made a little disgusted sound at having to help, although he grinned a bit at the smile he got from Stiles. He got off the bed, heading over to him. "Are you sure you trust me in your kitchen?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Stiles laughed softly, shrugging as he carefully made his way down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he moved over to the fridge to look around for something to eat. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you have?" He shrugged a bit, following after Stiles. "I'm good with whatever. Derek and I basically lived off hot dogs for a while, so I'm not picky."

Stiles groaned. "Ew, man, that's.. not good." He frowned a little, "Well, look around. See if something just speaks to you."

"Speaks to me?" He repeated back with a snort, moving around the kitchen and glancing into the fridge. "Hamburgers or something?"

"Hot dogs... hamburgers... what. No." Stiles shook his head, bracing a hand on Isaac’s shoulder to steady himself inconspicuously before he moved over to the pantry and pulled it open. "How about chicken or steak or something besides that stuff? A little healthier?"

Isaac looked at Stiles when he placed his hand on his shoulder, frowning at him in concern. "Steak isn't exactly healthier, is it? I mean, it's beef. Like a hamburger is, right?"

"Yeah, but steak is a healthier cut. What's in ground beef is... well.. Hah, you'd kinda be surprised." Stiles pointed out, poking through the pantry.

"But it's food. And food is good, no matter what's in it." Isaac half-heatedly argued, before he shrugged a bit. "Steak sounds pretty good now, though. I haven't had one in forever."

"Then we'll totally have steak. Dad'll be super thankful you're here. I don’t let him have steak very often." Stiles told him, grabbing out some things from the pantry to make with the steak before setting them on the counter and moving over to the freezer to get the steaks to defrost them. And in just coming downstairs and doing that, he had worked up a small sheen of sweat along his forehead.

"What do you feed your dad then? Salad? Because, ew." Isaac said a little dramatically. He frowned when he caught sight of the sweat along Stiles's forehead just from walking downstairs. "You want me to grab some stuff?"

"Yeah, sure.. whatever you want." Stiles told him with a small smile, deciding to ignore the salad comment. "I'll have you know I make a mean salad. And he gets healthier meats and stuff. no fatty stuff or high sodium and... just real heart healthy--" Ironically, he fell into a fit of coughing on that word, swaying a little where he stood and shivering in the cold coming from the freezer.

"Ew." Isaac pulled a small face before he frowned and got up. "Go sit down. I can cook the steak and stuff." He said, taking everything from Stiles and setting it down, kind of shooing him out of the room. "You need to go take another nap. Seriously." Isaac pushed him a little more insistently.

"Dude-no--do you even know how to cook a steak?" Stiles asked, having to grab on to Isaac's forearm so he didn't topple over at Isaac's insistent shoving.

"Yeah. I'm actually pretty good at making steaks." Isaac moved the arm that Stiles wasn't gripping onto, sliding an arm around his waist and moving them a little towards the stairs. "Dad kind of liked them, so I made 'em a lot."

"No, but, I don't want you to make them if that how you know!" Stiles whined a little bit, futilely fighting against Isaac taking him up the stairs.

"Why?" Isaac gave him a confused look, still moving him up the stairs. "I don't mind. 'Sides, you're sick, you should get rest."

Stiles shook his head fervently, "because of him dude." Stiles groaned a little it as Isaac finally got him into his room, sinking onto the bed with a heavy sigh, "And I told you I'm fine!"

"I don't mind it. I mean, there've been worse things that remind me of him." Isaac gave an uncomfortable little shrug. He regarded Stiles and then gave him puppy eyes. "Just get some sleep. Please."

Stiles sucked in a breath at the puppy eyes, his body kind of stiffening up before he kinda just went limp and fell back onto his bed. "That should be illegal..Totally completely unfair."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Isaac said with a victorious little grin. "So sleep and I'll make the food. And really sleep, or you're not gonna get better." He patted Stiles's leg, moving to head back towards the kitchen to cook.

Stiles sighed again as Isaac headed for the door, frowning a little bit as he pulled his blankets back over him, almost up to his chin. Despite his claiming that he was completely fine, he fell asleep pretty quickly, even if he was vaguely worried about Isaac burning the house down. He wasn't entirely sure how long he was asleep, but he was rudely woken up when a weight landed on him and his bed, making him startled awake with a pained cry- mainly from the knee or elbow in his groin, but also because whatever was on him was heavy and his body ached like crazy.

A few moments later, Stiles heard a strangled, panicky sounding "Stiles?!" as Isaac darted into the room, his eyes wide with concern.

Stiles, who had cocooned himself in his blankets, was fighting to get out of them with Scott basically sprawled on top of him. "Om'god. Om'god. Think'm gonna throw up." He mumbled, both sleepy and pained, as he tried to untangle himself.

"Scott! Get off him!" Isaac said a little angrily, moving to shove at Scott. "He's sick, you're not helping." Scott was looking between them even as he moved off Stiles, his eyebrows raised.

Once Isaac had gotten Scott off of him, Stiles nearly fell off the bed before making his way out of the room and into the bathroom, half on his feet, half on all fours. When he got there, he slammed the door shut and barely made it to the toilet before he pretty much lost all of his stomach contents.

Isaac was frowning at Scott, who just gave him a 'what?' look. Rolling his eyes, Isaac huffed and moved towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. "You okay, Stiles?"

"No," Stiles unintentionally kinda sobbed out. Throwing up did that to people. The involuntary snot and tears. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, one arm holding him up over the toilet, his forehead resting on his forearm.

Scott had moved forward, but Isaac beat him to it. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door right in Scott's face. Moving to kneel down, Isaac reached out hesitantly, rubbing slowly at Stiles's back.

"Think'm dying." Stiles mumbled into the toilet, wincing a little as the reverberating sound beat against his aching head.  
"You're not dying. You're just sick." Isaac mumbled, still rubbing at his back slowly. "You want me to get you something?"

"M'toofbrush." Stiles muttered, managing to push himself off of the toilet, leaning against the wall now with a slightly droopy head.

Isaac rubbed a little at the back of Stiles's neck without thinking before he got up. Getting his toothbrush and the toothpaste, Isaac brought both over to Stiles. "Want me to kick Scott out too for being an ass?"

"Sh'just kick'is ass." Stiles muttered, shoving the toothbrush into his mouth and starting to lazily brush his teeth as best as he could without any energy.

"Or, y'know, I could do that." Isaac gave him a slow, unsure smile as he moved to rest against the wall near Stiles.

Stiles leaned a little to the side, spitting his wad of toothpaste foam into the toilet before he swiped a hand over his mouth, cleaning up foam, then dropping his hand and toothbrush into his lap because he didn't have the energy to get up and rinse the rest of the foam from his mouth, or rinse his toothbrush. "W'aswrong wif me?" He asked, his head kind of lolling as he turned it to look at Isaac.

"You're sick. I told you." Isaac reached over to brush his fingers over Stiles's forehead, worrying on his lower lip. "I can make you soup or something, if you want. I saw some in the cabinet when I was cooking the steak."

Stiles may have turned a little green at the mention of the steaks, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he silently prayed that he didn't throw up again. "Blergh. L-let's not talk about food." He muttered against his hand, shaking his head a little.

"So...no soup?" Isaac asked, tilting his head with a little frown. "You wanna go back to bed?" He asked, reaching out to rub at Stiles's back slowly again.

Stiles kinda slinked against Isaac's side, his head dropping onto Isaac’s shoulder because he seriously didn't have the energy to hold himself up. "Why can't I move or nothin?" Stiles asked, a little more lucid now that he'd managed to not wanna throw up and was a little more awake.

"Just need to get fluids in you or something." Isaac shrugged a little bit. He slipped an arm around Stiles again, rubbing at his back. Shifting a little, Isaac moved to pick him up carefully and stood. "Should probably get you into bed, though. Floor's not comfortable."

"I don’t think anythin's comfortable righ'now." Stiles mumbled, feeling like his clothes were heavy, pressing in to sore muscles. "Wha'time s'it?" He asked, swallowing a little roughly because his mouth was dry from the toothpaste.

"Seven-ish?" Isaac guessed, moving to set Stiles down. "I'll be right back." He disappeared down the stairs and then came back with a glass of water, holding it out to Stiles and giving him a small smile.

Stiles offered him a slightly weak smile, bracing the glass in both hands so that he wouldn't spill it all over himself before taking a sip. And then another sip. When he was a kid, he used to get more colds and viruses; when his mom would take care of him, she'd always told him to drink slowly so that he didn't upset his tummy. He knew that much. He just hadn't been this sick ever, and he hadn’t really had colds since he got his dad on the health train. "M'dad's gon'be home soon." Stiles mumbled, sniffling slightly because of the snot and tears from tossing his cookies. He held the glass back up to Isaac, letting him take it before he attempted to get himself up off of the floor- flushing the toilet beforehand to get rid of his toothpaste foam and wash out any remnants of the puke that hadn't been washed away the first time.

"You want me to go when he gets here?" Isaac asked, watching Stiles closely just in case he had to steady him. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he spoke, worrying a little on his bottom lip.

Stiles shook his head, "He ma’ not admit’it...but'he likes eatin' dinner with som'ne." Stiles mumbled, moving a little slowly as he attempting to make it on his own. He thought, really, the only reason he made it to the bathroom was pure adrenaline from the gag reflex.

Isaac reached out to help him, faltering a little and shooting Scott a look when they got out of the bathroom, obviously telling him to leave. "Wouldn't it be, I dunno, kind of awkward for me to eat dinner with just your dad?"

Stiles shook his head a little, giving Scott an apologetic look for being sick. Even though it wasn't his fault. "Just.. don'make it a'kward." Stiles told him, moving slowly over to his bed and easing down onto it.

"Don't make it awkward. He arrested me once, so...kinda awkward." Isaac grumbled as he helped Stiles onto the bed, giving Scott another look.

Stiles chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "and it was all cleared up." Stiles pointed out, "’Sides...Dad wouldn't have blamed you if you had killed him." Stiles told him with a small nod, kinda easing into leaning against the headboard. He glanced over at Scott, frowning a little. "y'made me throw up, asshole."

Isaac whined a little bit at the words, sitting down in one of the chairs. When Stiles addressed him, Scott grimaced a little. "Sorry, Stiles. I didn't know you were sick." He glanced at Isaac, who was glaring at him again. "I should, uhm, probably go though. Mom's gonna be home early, I think."

"Mkay.. See ya." stiles mumbled, not really at all bothered by Scott being sketchy. He clearly had no idea Isaac was glaring Scott down.

When Scott disappeared, Isaac snorted a little bit, looking at Stiles again. "Feeling better? Want me to get you more water?"

Stiles shook his head a little bit. "Nah'm good." He told him with another weak little smile. "Feel like'm gon'fall asleep again." He admitted with a tiny little half-assed shrug, leaning heavily on his headboard.

"That's probably a good thing." Isaac gave him another slow, unsure smile as he sat back in the chair. He worried on his lower lip, fiddling around a little bit.

Stiles shrugged a little bit again, sitting up for a moment before he moved and lay down on the bed. "Hey c'mere" he kinda made little sleepy grabby hands at Isaac again. "yer'warm."

Isaac's smile grew a little bit. "Just as long as you don't drool on me." He gave a little laugh, moving to slide onto the bed again next to Stiles.

"I make’no prom’ses." Stiles assured him as he grinned, curling up next to Isaac as he let his eyes slip shut. "Wake m'up when m'dad gets’ome, kay?"

Isaac's heart skipped when Stiles cuddled up to him, and he was incredibly happy right then that Stiles wasn't a werewolf. "Uhm. Y - Yeah. Okay." He wrapped an arm around Stiles, cuddling him a bit.

Stiles sighed into Isaac's shirt a little bit, soaking up the warmth. "Sorry..M'just freezin'." He mumbled, like maybe Isaac was uncomfortable with him being so close- despite the occasional puppy pile that Stiles had witnessed.

"You're fine." He ducked his head, nuzzling Stiles' hair before he could stop himself. "I mean, the pack cuddles or whatever sometimes. And I'm usually squashed between Erica and Boyd, which isn't comfortable. Like, at all."

"Super warm." Stiles mumbled all sleepily, "d'be aw'sum righ' now." He grinned, kinda snuggling up closer to Isaac and pushing his face into the side of Isaac’s neck lightly, just soaking up the warmth (and probably causing Isaac to sweat to death because Stiles was burning up).

"I'll call them later to squash you to death then." Isaac laughed a little bit. He made a little noise when Stiles's face pressed against the side of his neck, slowly starting to rub a hand up and down his back again.

Stiles kinda went slack against Isaac, quiet for a while before mumbling, "m'mom useta do that."

"Used to do what?" Issac asked, blinking a little. He glanced down at Stiles, continuing to rub small circles on Stiles's back.

"Rub at m'back when di'nt feel good." Stiles answered with a voice deep with almost being asleep.

"Oh." Isaac went quiet for a little bit, still moving his hand up and down Stiles's back. "It's...okay that I'm doing this, right?" He asked, smiling a little when he noticed Stiles was almost asleep.

"Mmyeah." He nodded a little, inadvertently nuzzling his face into Isaac's neck. "Feels good n' makes me think'f her."

Isaac's face went beet red. "I...good." He cleared his throat, snuggling a little bit more into Stiles. "You want me to wake you up when your dad gets here, right?"

"Mhm." Stiles nodded, relaxed completely against Isaac. When he finally nodded off, Stiles was pretty much dead weight against Isaac, but he didn't entirely think about it since he was dead to the world.

Isaac wasn't exactly protesting, although his face was still a little red. At one point, he nodded off, jerking awake when he heard a car door slam outside. Blinking his eyes, Isaac rubbed one hand over his eyes. "Stiles." He muttered softly. "Your dad's home."

Stiles groaned a little bit, the arm that had snaked its way around Isaac's torso kind of tightening a little bit. "Mmmnodon'wana."

Making a little squeaking noise when Stiles's arm tightened around him, Isaac nodded a bit. "I know, but he's probably gonna want to see you."

Stiles groaned a little more, shifting around before he nodded a little against Isaac's shoulder. "Mmkay."

"I can just tell him you're sick if you want." Isaac mumbled, bumping his nose a little against the side of Stiles's head.

Stiles sniffled a little bit, shaking his head as he finally forced his eyes open. "No'need to ge'up." He stretched out a little, which caused a little whine at the ache in his muscles before he pushed himself up through the ache and rubbed at his eyes.

Isaac watched him move with a worried look on his face. "You sure you're gonna be okay? I can get him up here instead of you moving." He started, trying not to fret too much as he heard the front door open.

Stiles glanced over at him, nodding a little bit. "Yeah... okay." He sniffled a little bit, rubbing at the film of sweat over his forehead, and not even being able to think about how Isaac probably felt having had him sweating all over him.

"Okay." Isaac reached out, patting Stiles's knee. He looked at him closely before he got up. Moving down the stairs, he ignored the confused, slightly suspicious look, but Isaac carefully explained the situation, shifting around nervously.

John blinked and then started up the stairs, Isaac trailing behind him. He moved to sit down on the bed near his son, giving Stiles a small smile. "Hey, kiddo." Reaching out, John brushed his fingers through his son's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Feel like crap." Stiles muttered. He'd lain back down once Isaac had gotten up and walked out of the room, so he was kinda just sprawled out on the bed, leaving enough room for his dad to sit down next to him. When John brushed his fingers through his hair, Stiles closed his eyes, a gust of grief hitting him; he missed his mom doing that.

John nodded a little bit, continuing to brush his fingers gently through his hair. "You want me to get you soup? Sprite or something?" He shifted a little on the bed, watching Stiles with a small frown, knowing it had been a while since Stiles had been sick. Isaac hovered a little behind John, looking uncomfortable.

Stiles shook his head a little bit, swallowing thickly as his eyes got all heavy again with his dad brushing his fingers through his hair. "Nah'm good. Y'an'Isaac shoul'eat dinner, though." He nodded a bit at that, kinda vaguely gesturing at Isaac. "He made steaks, dad."

"Yeah?" John glanced back at Isaac, who shifted around nervously, his face flushing, before he looked back at his son. "Surprised you agreed to that." Giving Stiles a smile, John moved his hand down to squeeze gently at Stiles's shoulder. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll bring some stuff up for you later."

"Mmmkay." Stiles nodded a little bit, sniffling a little despite his head being stopped up now. "You've gotta stay 'way from salt though." Stiles told him, his voice attempting to be firm but it was really just bone tired.

"I will." John gave a little laugh, pressing his lips against Stiles's forehead before he got up, pulling the blankets more securely around his son. He moved towards Isaac, clapping a hand onto his shoulder (and ignoring the wince his hand movement set off), steering him towards the kitchen.

After they'd finished eating and John had brought up the soup Stiles's mom used to make him when he was sick, Isaac came back up the stairs. He was carefully balancing a bowl of soup and walked into Stiles's bedroom, giving him a little smile. "I, uhm, I brought you some soup."

Stiles stirred a little, blinking awake again. "God, feel like 'm a zombie." He grinned a little crooked, all sleepy and adorable before he forced himself up against his headboard. He patted the bed next to him for Isaac to sit down.

"You kinda look like one." Isaac teased with a lopsided little grin. He moved to sit down on the bed, offering the soup out to Stiles a little hesitantly, biting his bottom lip.

Stiles leaned a little against Isaac's side, more for the comfort than to really keep himself up, but he gingerly took the soup from him. "S'it real hot?" He asked, glancing over at Isaac with dark circles under his eyes.

"I cooled it down a little bit, but it should be fine." Isaac's face was a little red, and he gave Stiles a small smile. "Figured you wouldn't want it super hot or anything, so..." He shrugged a little, shifting one arm around Stiles.

Stiles snorted into a small laugh, "No.. Dont like scorching my mouth." He grinned a little, pressing the bowl to his lips and taking a sip. When the warm liquid hit his tongue, Stiles swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, feeling them sting. "S'my mom's soup.."

"Your dad sort of mentioned it when we were eating, and I thought..." Isaac sounded nervous again. "'m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you more." He rushed on quickly, pulling back a little bit to try and see Stiles better.

Stiles shook his head, sliding a little when Isaac moved and holding his hands out so he didn't spill the soup with the movement. "S'good. M'fine, really, s'just... I haven't had it since she was alive."

"That's what your dad said. But he said it might make you feel better too..." He shifted a little closer to Stiles again so that he was sitting upright a little bit better.

Stiles nodded a little bit with a small smile. He leaned against Isaac a little more and lifted the soup, sipping it carefully so that he didn't upset his stomach. He already felt nauseous, so, he wasn't in a rush to throw up again. While he was leaning against Isaac, he dropped his head down onto Isaac’s shoulder because he barely had enough energy to keep lifting his head and the bowl to sip at his soup.

Eventually, Stiles was leaning pretty heavily against Isaac’s side, Isaac having shifted to get an arm around him. Starting to rub at Stiles's back, Isaac hid his face against his neck, feeling his face start to flush. Stiles could feel the heat of it against his neck, but he was completely okay with that considering he was still pretty chilled.

Stiles cleared his throat a little, setting the bowl of half eaten soup on his lap; he didn't entirely wanna push his luck here. He still felt nauseous, but he didn't feel as tremble-y on top of that from hunger. "Thanks, Isaac," He mumbled, a small smile curving his lips.

"You're welcome." Isaac muttered, his face still hidden against the side of Stiles's neck. "Just want you to get better." He gave a little shrug of the shoulders, smiling slightly.

Stiles let out a happy little sigh. "M'glad you're here." Stiles mumbled after a moment.

Isaac nodded a little bit against the side of Stiles’s neck, humming out a small noise before he asked, “are you feeling any better though?”

Stiles nodded a little, his eyes half closed already. "Yeah. S'nice, y'know.. I d'no if it's a pack thing or.. or a you thing." Stiles admitted, his voice a little sleepy again.

Isaac blinked, tilting his head a little bit. "If what is a pack thing or a me thing?" He asked, turning his head to look at Stiles for a second.

Stiles turned his head a little bit, giving Isaac a small sleepy smile. "making me feel better... comfort...stuff."

"Oh." Isaac ducked his head, shrugging a bit. "Just sort of a me thing, I guess."

Stiles smiled a little wider, then, more dopey than sleepy. "I'm okay with that..... Are you okay with that?"

Isaac got a goofy smile on his face as well, nodding a little. "Yeah, of course I'm okay with it."

Stiles laughed softly, nodding a little bit. "Did you enjoy dinner with my dad?" He asked, snorting a little bit.

"Uhm. No." Isaac grimaced a little. "I mean, your dad's nice, obviously. But...kind of awkward. We didn't talk much."

Stiles frowned a little bit, "Sorry I couldn't be there to make it less awkward."

Isaac gave a little snort, snuggling more into Stiles before he could think too much about it. "It wasn't...bad. I guess. Just...your dad's kind of scary, being a cop and everything."

"yeah...I guess i could see that, but I still wish I could’ve been there to kind of buffer it all and stuff." Stiles mumbled, dropping his head down against the top of Isaac’s lightly.

He hummed a little, hiding his face against the side of Stiles's neck again, inhaling Stiles's scent a little and trying to be subtle about it. Relaxing slightly, Isaac laughed quietly. "He was nice though."

"Of course he was. He's my dad." Stiles told him with a grin before he moved a little bit. "Okay... I think I'm gonna shower and stuff and then prolly fall back asleep....if you wanna stay..."

Isaac pulled back a little, regarding Stiles quietly. "That wouldn't be like...awkward?" He asked, fidgeting a little bit on the bed. "I mean, I can sleep on the chair or the, y'know, couch downstairs or...whatever."

Stiles shrugged, "Dude, I was curled up next to you for most of the day. S'not awkward. We're pack, and friends, and...well... honestly, when I'm sick I get a little...clingy? I was always attached to my mom when i was sick as a kid, so... it's not a problem for me, but if you'll be uncomfortable...you dont have to stay..."

"Oh. That's - that's true." Isaac gave a little laugh again, sliding down more comfortably on the bed, his cheek propped up against Stiles's shoulder now. "And I'm not uncomfortable. I can stay, if you want me to."

Stiles nodded, "I....uh... want." He cleared his throat a little bit, "you to stay, I mean." He smiled a little before he groaned as he stood up, careful not to just drop Isaac onto the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." He told Isaac as he grabbed some clothes and moved slowly into his bathroom.

"Kay. I'll stay then." Isaac gave him a smile that was all kinds of adorable, startling slightly at the sudden movement as Stiles stood up. "Uhm. Okay. I'll just..." He moved to settle down more comfortably on the top of the sheets, resting his head back against the headboard.

Stiles flushed a bit at his own Freudian slip because hellooooo. He totally wanted Isaac, yes, but...still. "Kay. I won’t be long, I don't think." He made it into the bathroom and got into the shower. It didn’t take long for him to become super exhausted with just bathing, so he eventually clambered out of the shower and pulled his clothes on, half-assing drying off. When he kind of stumbled into the bedroom, he was a lot more pale than usual under the flushed skin from the hot water. He made his way over to his bed and kind of collapsed into it, not even thinking that he could land on Isaac.

Isaac, who had just kind of lazily sprawled out on the bed, had been somewhat asleep by the time Stiles had finished with his shower. When the human pretty much landed right on top of him, a small 'oomph' noise sounded from Isaac and he blinked his eyes open. Turning his head, Isaac stared blearily at Stiles, an amused half smile on his face.

"th'shower was es'hausting." Stiles mumbled, or well grumbled, before he sighed heavily and kinda squirmed around to pull the blankets up over him and Isaac before he kind of snuggled up next to Isaac, taking most of his weight off of him.

"Uh huh. Probably felt good, though." Isaac kind of shuffled over a little bit, cuddling more into Stiles. The noise he made sounded almost a little disappointed when Stiles moved off him a little and Isaac pressed his face into the pillow.

Stiles let out a content little sigh as he snuggled up to Isaac, getting closer because he was chilled now that the heat from the shower had worn off. He was quiet for a moment before he snuffled a little, pressing his face into the back of Isaac’s neck a little. "hey 'saac?"

Making another small noise when Stiles's face pressed into his neck, Isaac was quiet for a few seconds. He cleared his throat, turning his head a little bit. "Huh?"

Stiles shifted a little bit before he tugged on Isaac's shoulder a little bit, "Roll ova" He mumbled a little bit.

Isaac blinked at the tug on his shoulder, but rolled over when Stiles asked him to. It brought their faces pretty close and Isaac flushed a little. He gave Stiles a slow, tiny smile.

Stiles grinned, bumping his nose against Isaac's bottom lip a little bit before he moved to kinda drape himself over Isaac and wrapped kind of around him, tucking his head under Isaac's chin. "Mkay.. Seep's good now."

Feeling his face flush more, Isaac bit his bottom lip when Stiles wrapped around him. "Uhm, k - kay." He stumbled a little over his words, tentatively wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"Mmhmm." Stiles hummed, kinda turning his face into Isaac’s collarbone a little bit. "M'glad ya d'cided ta stay." Stiles mumbled, half asleep already.

Resting his chin lightly on Stiles's head, Isaac nodded a little with a smile. "I'm glad I decided to stay too."

Stiles smiled a little bit, his lips halfway on Isaac's shirt and halfway on Isaac's skin. "y'can stay when'va ya wan'." Stiles mumbled, his fingers kind of curling into the shirt at Isaac's side a little weakly.

"I might take you up on that offer a lot. So you might regret it." Isaac relaxed more into Stiles, closing his eyes with a small, content hum.

"M'not gon' r'gret it." Stiles mumbled, snuggling a little more. "God'yer so warm." He added after a second, sniffling a little bit because his head was all stopped up. He was totally probably gonna drool on Isaac.

Isaac started to slowly rub his back. "I think Derek said it's sort of a werewolf thing - being warm. Dunno why though." He shrugged a bit, resting his hand on the back of Stiles's neck after a moment.

Stiles hummed out a little bit, kinda melting more against Isaac as he rubbed at Stiles's back. "Mm...S'nice. S'real nice" He grinned sleepily against Isaac's collarbone a little bit.

"I'm glad." Isaac laughed a little bit. He rubbed his cheek a little against Stiles's hair, yawning a bit.

"Mmgo t'seep." He mumbled hearing the yawn. He kinda rubbed his face against Isaac’s collarbone for a moment before he settled down.

"Uh huh. You need to sleep more than I do." Isaac muttered, even though he was pretty much falling asleep as he spoke.

Stiles hummed out something, but fell silent as he fell asleep, basically on top of Isaac. He slept comfortably pretty much all night and didn't even move until he got the huge urge to throw up. He somehow managed to get up and stumble his way into the bathroom before he almost brained himself again, but this time on the toilet as he tossed his cookies again.

The instant Stiles moved off him, Isaac jerked awake. He blinked and then groggily looked around. "Stiles?" He called, frowning when he heard him throwing up. Moving off the bed and nearly falling flat on his face, Isaac made his way down the stairs to get Stiles water. Once he got that, he came into the bathroom, setting the water down and rubbing Stiles's back, muttering a few soothing words.

"Omigod..I feel like death warmed over." Stiles groaned, swiping at his face because, yeah, tears and snot and probably little bits of throw up. "Oh god. It probably reeks in here to you.. you..you shouldn't smell this. I'll just sit here and die while you go and not smell this."

"It's okay. I'm more worried about you than the smell." Even though it did smell like absolute shit. Wrinkling his nose, Isaac took in the pale quality to Stiles's skin and sighed softly. "I, uhm, I know a way that could make you feel a lot better."

Stiles groaned a little bit, sniffling as he turned his head a little and looked at Isaac with watery eyes. "Wh-what can make this feel better?"

"Uhm, Scott showed me this way you can take away others’ pain." Isaac didn't mention that it would just make him sick in return. "I just gotta put a hand on your arm or something."

Stiles sniffled again, his eyebrows pulled together a little bit. "Uh.... it.. it wont hurt you will it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." As long as Stiles was better anyway. To Isaac, that was all that was important. "I mean, it might make me a little sick, but I'm a werewolf, so...I can handle that kind of stuff better."

Stiles shook his head almost immediately. "no.. No. I don't want you feeling like this even for a second." Stiles told him, moving to push himself up. Unfortunately, that offset his stomach again and he ended having to lean back over the toilet again to puke his guts up again. Well. Not so much his guts more so than just bile.

Isaac winced, rubbing at his back again. "I don't mind it, Stiles. Better me being sick than you." Part of him was tempted to do it now, but if Stiles really didn't want him to, Isaac wasn't going to.

Stiles shook his head, "n-no." He kind of half-sobbed out, hunched over the toilet. "I-I don't want you to be sick."

He whimpered a little bit at the half-sob, pressing a little closer to Stiles. "But I don't like seeing you sick." Isaac had puppy eyes going again.

"A-and I dont like seeing you hurt or anything." Stiles mumbled, kind of relaxing when Isaac pressed closer to him. "M's-sorry, but I d-don't want you to take it onto yourself."

"I can take away a little bit." Isaac's hand flexed a little on Stiles's back, and it was obvious he was having trouble not helping Stiles.

Stiles shook his head a little bit. "n-no, isaac... M'fine. M'fine I promise. I dont want you to take any away, okay?"

"But you'll feel better." Isaac whined out, pressing a little closer. He huffed a little, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles's back again.

"I'll feel better anyway. there's no need for you to feel this for even a second." Stiles pointed out as he dropped his head down on his forearm again, breathing a little bit heavily.

Isaac whined again, but reluctantly nodded even though Stiles wasn't looking at him. "I, uhm. I got you some more water, if you want it."

Stiles let out a small sigh, nodding a little, "Yeah... yeah I think I should probably have some." Stiles mumbled, "and a toothbrush."

"I can get that for you." Isaac bumped his nose against Stiles's cheek with a whine again. He took the glass and pressed it into Stiles's hand, moving to get the toothbrush for him.

Stiles sank against the wall, flushing the toilet as he sipped on the water carefully. He didn't entirely want to throw up again, even though he definitely felt the tiniest bit better once he had.

"I still don't get why you won't let me help." Isaac mumbled, actually looking like he was sulking a little bit. He pressed the toothbrush into Stiles's hand, sitting down and leaning against the shower.

"Because I don't want you to hurt or feel sick, Isaac. Because I care." Stiles replied tiredly, holding the glass of water against his knee for a moment as he shoved his toothbrush into his mouth and brushed his teeth.

"Well, still." Isaac frowned a little bit, watching Stiles quietly. "Do you feel any better though?" He asked, worrying on his bottom lip again.

Stiles turned his head a little bit to look at Isaac with exhausted eyes. "After throwing up my guts? yeah... kinda." Stiles laughed softly, swishing some water around his mouth before he spit it in the toilet next to him.

Isaac wrinkled his nose up a little bit. "You want me to help you into bed or are you okay?" He asked, watching Stiles closely as he slowly pushed up off the floor.

Stiles thought about it for a moment, deciding that he should maybe sleep this off, yeah. "Okay...okay, yeah.. I guess getting as much sleep as I can is good, right?"

"Yeah, probably." Isaac nodded a little bit. "Do you want me to leave? I dunno if you'd sleep better that way or not."

Stiles thought about that too for a moment before he shook his head, "Nah... Dad's not here. He's working the early shift today, and... it'd prolly be better if someone was here." Incase Stiles brained himself on a counter or the toilet or something stupid.

"Okay. That's true." Isaac nodded a little. "Don't really want to wake Derek up right now. Unless he's out or something." He moved to help Stiles up off the floor, moving them towards the bedroom again.

Stiles kept a hand on his glass of water, dropping his toothbrush onto the counter before he let Isaac lead him into his bedroom again. "Y'don't really have to stay y'know... i mean.. if you're tired of smelling sick dude and all.... I can call Scott or my dad or something.."

Isaac muttered something probably a little rude about Scott, shaking his head. He took the glass of water from Stiles and helped him into the bed, tossing the blankets over him before Isaac moved around to slide into the other side of the bed. "I don't mind."

"You sure?" Stiles asked, frowning a little bit. "I don't wanna, like, make you sick of me or whatever cuz you have to take care of me..."

"I could never be sick of you." Isaac smiled a little bit, moving to somewhat cuddle up against Stiles. He was quiet for a second before he lifted his head up slightly. "Hey Stiles?"

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed. His eyes had already slipped closed as Isaac snuggled up against him.

"I, uhm, I wanted to -" He paused and then shook his head quickly, hiding his face in the side of Stiles's neck again. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Mmwhat?" Stiles asked, his voice a little heavy because he was falling back asleep.

"Nothing." Isaac repeated. "Forget it." He pressed closer to Stiles, shaking his head a little and wrapping one arm around him.

"Oh..mkay..." Stiles mumbled, shifting around a little to get an arm around Isaac as well, pulling him a little bit closer. "Mmmsowarm."

He gave a little laugh, pressing his face more against Stiles's neck. "You've said that." Isaac grinned a little bit.

"S'true." Stiles mumbled after a few moments of silence, his sleep addled mind taking a little longer to process things.

"Uh huh." He brushed his fingers a little over Stiles's side with a small smile. "Go to sleep, Stiles."

"You go to sleep." Stiles mumbled, almost saying his own name at the end of that little half-assed order. He tightened his arm around Isaac a tiny bit, even though the rest of his body was relatively relaxed on the bed, under Isaac.

"You can be bossy when you're not sick. I give the orders now." Isaac muttered with a little laugh. He relaxed more into Stiles when he tightened his arm around him.

Stiles hummed out something, nodding a little bit. "mkay. you can do that."

"Uh huh. Sleep." Isaac managed to get out through a large yawn, closing his eyes.

Stiles didn't entirely answer because he was falling asleep again. It was relatively early, and the only reason he'd woken up was because of the urge to throw up, so sleeping a bit longer definitely wouldn't kill him. He didn't even take in to account that it was a school day and he was missing school. And so was Isaac, which, he prolly didn't need to miss any, but Stiles was asleep by the time that thought should have popped into his head.

This time, Isaac was the first one to wake up. He made a little groaning noise and sprawled out more on Stiles, trying to be careful. He bumped his nose against the back of Stiles's neck, resting his forehead against his back. "S'iles..." Isaac's words slurred together a little bit.

Stiles grunted a little bit, pressing his face into his pillow a little more, like he could hide from the adorably sleepy voice calling his name.

"S'iles." Isaac insisted a little bit more, tightening his arm around him. He yawned, snuggling more into him. "W'ke up."

"I don' wan' wake'p." Stiles mumbled, snuggling into his pillow a little more, hiding his face.

Isaac grumbled a little, rubbing his cheek a little against Stiles's back. "Wha' time is it?" He asked, wiggling a little closer to him.

"Ionno." Stiles mumbled out, pressing his face a little harder into the pillow. "Seep time." He added after a moment.

"You should probably eat." Isaac muttered. He vaguely knew it was a school day, but he couldn't exactly force himself to care about it.

Stiles shook his head, groaning a little bit at the mention of food. "I don' wan' eat nothin."

"Drink somethin' then." Isaac yawned widely, rubbing at his eyes. "Uhm. Do we gotta call the school?"

"I dunno." stiles mumbled, shrugging a little bit, but whining a little bit with the movement because his body felt like shiiitttt. "think m'dad could tell'em wassup." Stiles pointed out after regaining a little composure.

Isaac frowned when he heard Stiles whine. He shifted to press up more against his back. "Kay." They'd probably wonder why Isaac hadn't shown up, but he'd skipped school plenty of times.

Stiles sighed a little bit when Isaac pressed up against his back, shifting a little to glance at the window when he heard it slide open, someone coming in. "S'prolly 'round three thirty, then." He mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut at the sight of Scott.

Scott, who had been pretty concerned about how sick Stiles was and had come to see if he was doing any better, stopped outside the window. He looked at Stiles and Isaac, who was still pressed up against his back, eyebrows raised. "What...are you two doing?"

"Sleepin'." Stiles mumbled into his pillow, frowning a little bit at Scott's tone.

"And Isaac is all pressed up against you and stuff...why?" Isaac gave a little huff of breath, his face going red as he self-consciously moved a little away from Stiles now because of the look Scott was giving them.

Stiles kinda of wrapped his fingers around Isaac's shirt, keeping him in place. "because I want the comfort of someone next to me." Stiles mumbled, "And I want it to be Isaac. F'you gota problem, bro, you can head out."

Isaac pressed his face into Stiles's back, inhaling his scent again and relaxing into him. Scott was looking between them, but he raised his hands quickly. "I don't, uh, I don't have a problem. I was just checking in to see how you're feeling?”

"Still feel'ike shit, S'ott." Stiles told him, swallowing around his sandpaper dry tongue and shrugged a little, relaxing as Isaac pressed his face into his back.

"I can bring you the stuff we do today in class. And Isaac's stuff too, I guess." Scott fidgeted a little bit. "And Derek wanted another meeting, I guess, but I can tell him to hold off on it until you're better."

Stiles nodded a tiny bit, "Mkay. Sounds'ood, buddy." Stiles murmured, frowning a tiny bit about missing a meeting. "Wait...wait.. no.. we should go." He mumbled, moving to get up and failing because he didnt have the strength to get Isaac off of him.

"You need to get better." Isaac had flopped a little more on top of Stiles so that he couldn't get up. "No moving." He grumbled, burying his face against Stiles' shoulder now.

Snorting, Scott pushed his fingers through his hair. "I'll let Derek know you're sick. And get better quick, okay?" He gave his best friend a slight smile.

Stiles groaned a little bit, "Y'can'tell me what t'do." Stiles mumbled, attempting to get up again. "I'shoul' be there."

"No. Uh uh." Isaac pretty much became dead weight on Stiles and Scott snorted. He shook his head, waving at both of them before disappearing out the window again.

"Scott!" Stiles's voice broke a little bit as he raised it, then frowned as he flopped back down on the bed. "You should go 'least." Stiles mumbled with a slight pout in his voice.

"Uh uh. Staying here until you get better." Isaac muttered, his face still pressed against Stiles's shoulder. He shifted around, tightening his arm around Stiles.

Stiles groaned a little bit. "What'f it takes fo'eva?" He mumbled with a frown; because he still felt like complete shit.

"Then I can deal." Isaac rubbed his cheek against Stiles's back again. "Or you could let me heal you."

"Nuh uh." Stiles shook his head. "M'not gonna do that." Stiles mumbled, clearing his throat a little bit.

"Should just heal you when you're sleeping." Isaac muttered, rolling a little off Stiles to rub at his eyes.

"Y'woul'n't do that." Stiles mumbled, shaking his head. "Cuz then'd be mad." Stiles told him with what was supposed to be a serious and firm nod, but it totally wasn’t.

"I guess." Isaac rubbed at his eyes again before he laid his head on the pillow again. "Just want you to be better."

"I know." Stiles mumbled with a small smile, shifting around to press his face against Isaac's chest, eyes closed, body all slow and lazy like he was half asleep again.

"Should probably get you water though." Isaac relaxed more when Stiles's face pressed against his chest. "And do you want me to put you downstairs so you can watch movies and stuff?"

"Y'make me soun' like a toddler." Stiles mumbled with a small laugh, shrugging a tiny bit. "But I guess it'd be cool." Even though he was sure he'd prolly fall asleep again at some point.

"I always liked being able to watch movies and stuff when I got sick." Isaac shrugged a little himself. He hesitated and then moved a hand, brushing his fingers through Stiles's hair.

Stiles nodded a little bit. "Yeah, you're right. D'be nice to watch'm." He pressed his face a little more against Isaac's chest, though, not entirely making any attempts to move.

"Just gotta get the willpower to move." Isaac gave a little laugh, still playing with Stiles's hair. He closed his eyes, humming happily.

Stiles nodded a little bit, "yeah.. S'good point. S'real comfy right here." Stiles mumbled, moving even closer to sleep.

"Uh huh." He was just starting to fall asleep too when he heard his phone buzz. Whining, Isaac rolled reluctantly away from Stiles, reaching out for his phone and sighing. "It's Derek."

Stiles whined a little bit, falling forward as Isaac rolled away to get his phone. His face ended up pressed into the bed by Isaac's side. "Was'he want?"

Isaac reached out to roll Stiles over gently so that his face wasn't pressed into the bed. "Says he wants me back at the apartment for some reason." Isaac didn't sound too happy, glancing at Stiles.

Stiles nodded a little bit, snuffling a bit. "You'shoul' go then." He mumbled with a tiny nod. "can call my dad if I need to." He reminded him with a tiny little smile, forcing his eyes open to peak at Isaac.

"I don't wanna go." Isaac's nose wrinkled a little bit. "Derek could get Erica or Boyd or someone." He rolled onto his stomach, pushing the phone away.

Stiles shook his head a little, reaching out to grab on to Isaac's hand. "S'ok. Don't disobey yer alpha just cuz I gotta lil' bug, kay? he coul' get angry an' i don' wan' him angry at you."

"He wouldn't get mad at me. I'm like the puppy out of the pack." Isaac gave him a goofy, adorable little smile, squeezing Stiles' hand a little bit.

"I still want you to answer him." Stiles told him with unintentional puppy eyes. "He called you f'a reason." Stiles pointed out with a tiny little smile.

Isaac looked back at him, pouting a little bit at the puppy eyes. "Kay." He muttered reluctantly. "But I'll be back quick as I can."

Stiles nodded a little bit, "Mkay." He grinned faintly with a tiny little squeeze to Isaac's hand. "Oh..hey.. can you get some curly fries on the way back?" He asked, looking a little hopeful.

"Shouldn't you have healthy food like fruit and stuff when you're sick?" Isaac asked even as he felt himself caving at the hopeful look on Stiles's face, squeezing his hand back.

"But I actually want curly fries." Stiles lifted his eyebrows faintly. "You don't have to if you dont want to, though..."

Isaac gave a little snort, shaking his head. "I can bring you curly fries. I mean, it can't hurt you or anything." He hesitated and then slowly moved over, wrapping his arms around Stiles in a hug. "I'll be back." Isaac muttered, getting up.

Stiles relaxed into the hug, letting out a little sigh. Well, technically the curly fries _could_ hurt him if he was throwing up all night, but he was starving and his go to munchies food was curly fries. "Thanks, Isaac."

"Yep." He gave him a little smile before heading out of the window. About an hour or so later, Isaac came back. He opened the window and stepped through, glancing at the bed where Stiles still was and holding up curly fries with a slight smile.

Stiles had somehow managed to stay awake for that time, messing around on his computer and watching Adventure Time with an exhausted look on his face. When Isaac came in through the window again, he looked over and broke out into a wide grin. "Omigod you're a life saver." Stiles grinned with little grabby hands at Isaac and the fries. at the moment, mostly the fries though. "i'm starving."

"I know I am." Isaac said with a little grin, frowning a second later when he noticed the exhausted look on Stiles's face. "You should've slept after I left." He mumbled, handing the fries to Stiles and crawling onto the bed again.

"I couldn't," Stiles mumbled, frowning a little as he took the fries and watched Isaac crawl onto his bed. "I couldnt stop thinking about what Derek wanted so urgently." Stiles mumbled, shoving a mouthful of fries into his mouth and chewing unceremoniously.

Isaac just sort of collapsed against the bed, stealing a few fries. "Thinks the Argents might be up to something. But they're always up to something, so..." He shrugged a bit, falling silent for a few seconds. "Hey Stiles?"

"Hmm?" Stiles asked, taking a minute to register that Isaac had addressed him since he was focusing on what he'd said about Derek's theory. He kept munching on the fries, probably a lot faster than he should have been.

"First, slow down or you're gonna make yourself sick again." Isaac reached out to take one of Stiles's hands. "And, uhm. Say you like someone. But you don't know if they like you. What do you do?"

Stiles blinked a few times. "Well, dude, I'm pretty sure you're asking the wrong person." Stiles told him, shoving some more fries into his mouth besides Isaac’s warning. "Cuz I'm like, pretty sure that I've never had anyone like me ever, and I've had that huge crush on Lydia forevers and all and said it a million times, pretty much, but she never gave me the light of day and all....so.. not the best for advice maybe? Maybe Scott or Allison would be better?" He suggested in a slight apology.

"I've asked Scott." Isaac shook his head. "And he got all weird about it." Mainly because Isaac was sure that Scott knew he'd been asking about Stiles. "And I'm not...I don't really like Allison, y'know? And I mean, I'm sure you have good advice and..." He fell quiet. "How would you, personally, just curious, want someone to tell you they like you?"

Stiles frowned around his huge bite of fries at his mention of Allison. He knew it was understandable that Isaac wasn’t comfortable around her and all since she'd went all slice and dice on him under Gerard’s control. At Isaac's question, he thought about it as he munched away on his fries, which were gone way too soon for his liking. "Well.. I dunno, just being honest, y'know? Like... making me actually believe them like it wasn’t some big joke or a dare or something." Cuz Stiles had serious self-esteem issues despite relatively hiding it well, and, he figured that'd be the only way someone would tell him they liked him like that.

"So...like..." Isaac started to get a little fidgety, staring down at Stiles's hand that he was holding. "So, uhm. If I told you that I maybe, sort of, probably liked you, uhm...would that be okay? Because I know you still probably have this huge thing for Lydia, so if that's not okay I get it, I do, because she's awesome and everything."

Stiles looked over at Isaac with wide eyes. "uh... The thing with Lydia?....Not so much anymore. It's pretty clear that Jackson's it for her, y'know? Or...well.. At least not me." He pointed out with a small, slightly sad smile. He was kind of quiet for a moment, just watching Isaac, "but... but you really mean it? S'not..S'not like some joke?"

"It's not a joke. This is the kind of stuff you don't joke about, y'know?" Isaac was still staring down at Stiles's hand, his face a little bit flushed a little bit as he said the words.

Stiles squeezed at Isaac's hand a little bit, "Some people do." He murmured before he made a tiny noise in his throat, like a clicking sound, and snapped his mouth shut. He might have paled a little bit before he squeezed Isaac's hand pretty tight before he let go and bolted off of the bed, barely managing to stop his laptop from crashing to the floor before bolting towards the bathroom.

Isaac got up quickly, following after Stiles. He picked up the glass of water and set it down on the bathroom sink. Reaching out, the werewolf rubbed slowly at Stiles's back. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have gotten you those fries."

"Omigod." Stiles groaned out, hugging the toilet. "That was suuuch a waste." Stiles whined out, lifting a hand to flush the toilet, even though his face was still kinda in it.

Pulling a face, Isaac pulled Stiles away from the toilet, offering him the water. "No more curly fries for you until you're better, I guess."

"They were..." Stiles made a small 'blegh' noise. "They were better the first time." Stiles agreed, wiping at his face before he pushed himself up off of the floor and wobbled over to the sink to brush his teeth thoroughly.

"I can imagine." Isaac sounded a little disgusted. He stayed seated on the floor, fiddling a little with the glass of water now.

Stiles finished brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth out before he sank down on the floor, kinda propping himself up between Isaac's legs by leaning on his chest and taking the water to sip at it carefully. "M'sorry I basically wasted the fries.."

Isaac relaxed slightly when Stiles settled himself between his legs, resting on his chest. At the apology, he shrugged a bit, carefully laying an arm around Stiles's shoulders. "It's okay, Stiles. Not your fault."

"m'still sorry though." He mumbled, dropping his head back against Isaac’s shoulder, leaning it to the side a little so that his temple was pressed against the side of Isaac's head.

"Not your fault." Isaac repeated with a little shrug. He smiled when Stiles's temple rested against the side of his head. "Worse things have happened." Isaac gave Stiles a little squeeze.

"More than wasted curly fries?! no. No. Not ever in the history of ever has worse happened than wasted curly fries." Stiles told him, his voice all dreadful and serious.

"Much worse things." Isaac gave a little laugh, humming a bit. "So..." He cleared his throat. "It's...you don't mind that...that I like you? I mean...it's okay?"

"S'ok." Stiles nodded with a little smile. "Fact is.. I maybe, sorta, probably like you, too." He added with a tiny little laugh, butting his head lightly against Isaac’s as he relaxed a little more as his tummy settled.

Isaac started to grin broadly, snorting when Stiles bumped their heads together. "Really? You do?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, thought that was kinda obvious since I've let you see me puke and all. S'kinda a low point, y'know." He grinned a little, moving a hand to slide it into Isaac's smoothly.

"Well, yeah, but you said stuff about being friends, so..." Isaac shrugged a little. The goofy smile returned when Stiles slid his hand into his, starting to play with his fingers a little bit.

"Because I totally didn't know you felt the way you did." Stiles pointed out with a shrug. "M'not the best at picking up signals."

"I'm not either apparently." He laughed a little bit, hiding his face against the side of Stiles's neck. "Just thought you saw us as friends."

"Well, I do." Stiles grinned, "but that doesn’t mean I don't like you either." S'not like they could have a relationship if they weren't friends, either. So, yeah.

"Well, yeah. True." Isaac laughed a little, nuzzling Stiles's neck. "That's, uhm, actually why Scott was acting weird when he came in. I think he knows how I feel about you."

Stiles laughed softly, shifting around a little because Isaac nuzzling his neck tickled. "You don't think he knows how I feel about you? Cuz he's never weird around me..."

"He might." Isaac shrugged, grinning a little when Stiles laughed. He nuzzled his neck again. "I mean, werewolves can sort of smell that stuff sometimes."

"Oh yeah? then why didnt you?" Stiles asked, lifting his eyebrows as he snorted a little at Isaac nuzzling him. "Dude. Stopit. It tickles a little more than you think."

"Cause I still get a little confused about what certain emotions smell like. Scott's been a wolf longer, though, so he'd be able to smell the difference." He nuzzled Stiles's neck one last time, smiling a bit.

Stiles snorted a little bit, "Yeah, well, Scott's kind of obtuse a little bit of most of the time." Stiles grinned, relaxing a little more once Isaac stopped assaulting his neck with tickles.

 

+++

 

Once Stiles was feeling better, he had to focus doing the makeup work from missing like three days of school due to being sick. He'd been around the pack the bare minimum because he really had a lot to do with his AP classes, but he definitely felt a little bad about not entirely seeing Isaac. Of course, he'd texted him and stuff, but that wasn't entirely what he needed to do. So, when he'd finally gotten most of his work done, seeing the text from Isaac, basically saying he was at Derek's, Stiles got into his jeep and drove over. He knew that the wolves would hear him before he got in, but that didn’t entirely manage to stop him. Once he walked into the loft, he moved over to the kitchen and moved over to stand in front of Isaac. "Hey." He said with a little smile before he just leaned down and pressed his lips to Isaac's in a gentle, yet firm way.

When Stiles stepped in front of him, however, Isaac lifted his head and gave him a broad grin, a small noise escaping him at the kiss. The werewolf leaned a little more towards Stiles, smiling. "Hi."

"Hey," Stiles repeated, scooting Isaac's chair back just enough that he could position himself on to Isaac's lap, his arms loosely looped around Isaac's shoulders. "So, thanks for staying with me while I was sick and stuff."

Sliding one arm around Stiles, Isaac pressed his face briefly against the side of his neck, inhaling his scent a little bit. At the words, he shook his head and tilted his face back a little. "You don't have to thank me.”

"Yeah I do." Stiles nodded, sliding his fingers over the back of Isaac's neck lightly. "Not even Scott would've stayed through the puking." He pointed out, turning his head to brush his nose into soft blond curls.

Isaac closed his eyes, leaning into Stiles's touch. "Yeah, well, Scott's a moron sometimes." He joked, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, more than sometimes, but still, he wouldn't have helped me sweat out the fever or made my mom's soup...okay he might've made her soup, but.. you get my point." He grinned before tugging lightly on Isaac's curls to lift his head so that he could press their lips together again.

"That's because he doesn't like you the way I do. Best friends don't have to put up with you when you're sick." Isaac laughed, willingly tilting his head back when Stiles tugged on his hair. He grinned a little into the kiss.

Stiles grinned against Isaac's lips, brushing his fingers up into his soft hair. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just really glad you were."

"Glad I told you how I feel too." Isaac relaxed into him when Stiles's fingers brushed through his hair, hesitantly nipping at his bottom lip.

Stiles shivered a little bit. "God." he mumbled before he cleared his throat a little, pressing into a firmer kiss.

Isaac gave a slow, slightly more confident smile. "Like that?" He asked, tightening his arm just a little around Stiles.

Stiles shifted a little closer and pressed into the kiss, "Shuddup." Stiles mumbled against his lips before pretty much biting into Isaac's mouth.

Whining a little into the kiss, one of Isaac's hands moved to tangle a little in the front of Stiles's shirt. "Okay. So maybe that feels pretty good." He gave a little giggle.

"the lip biting? Yeah, it does feel good apparently." Stiles laughed softly, pressing soft little kisses to Isaac's lips as he brushed his fingers through Isaac's hair.

"It really does." He smiled at the soft kisses before hiding his face against Stiles's neck for a second. "So you missed me?"

"I did." Stiles nodded, "it was weird from going to having you there at all times, even when I was sleeping, to not at all. So… yeah, I missed you." Stiles grinned, trailing his fingers down the back of Isaac's neck again very lightly.

Isaac shivered a little at Stiles's touch, lifting his head to give him a bright smile. "I missed you too. A lot. Derek's been sort of exasperated because I kept whining, I guess."

"Well... you know.. as my boyfriend, you can come and go when you want. Open window policy." Stiles kind of murmured, tracing over the seventh vertebrae on the back of Isaac’s neck.

He shivered again, pressing his forehead against Stiles's chest. A slow smile worked its way onto his face. "I like that. Boyfriend." He squeezed Stiles a little bit. "And I just didn't want to interrupt you in case you were doing anything important."

"You mean like I interrupted you doing homework?" Stiles asked, lifting his eyebrows a little bit.

"Your classes are kind of more important." Isaac shrugged, lifting his head again. He pressed a few kisses over Stiles's face, smiling.

Stiles laughed softly, "bit harder, but not more important." Stiles pointed out with a smile. "But I would have welcomed your distraction."

"I'll remember that next time." Isaac nipped at Stiles's lip again before he just cuddled into him with a content sigh. "Do you have more homework to do?"

"Yeah, but I'm totally taking a break on that." Stiles told him, wrapping his arms around Isaac a little tighter as he just cuddled closer.

"Probably good. Don't want to melt your brain." He smiled, kissing Stiles's neck. "Do you want me to go to my room? Probably more comfortable."

"Only if I can come with you." Stiles pointed out with a small laugh.

"Well, I'd hope so." Isaac gave a little laugh, flushing slightly at his little slip up. He leaned in, bumping his nose against Stiles's.

Stiles nodded, tilting his head a tiny bit to press their lips together. Isaac flushing was probably one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen, really. "C'mon." He moved to get up, sliding his hands down Isaac's arms until he wrapped his fingers around Isaac's hands, tugging him along.

Still a little red, Isaac smiled slightly against Stiles's lips. "Kay." He gave a little laugh as Stiles took hold of both of his hands, following after him. As they walked towards his room, Isaac leaned over, pressing a few playful kisses to his lips, smiling.

Stiles grinned up at him, kinda finding it exceedingly hot that Isaac was taller than him. it didn’t happen often. He kinda backed in to Isaac's room, since he was kind of attached at Isaac's lips at the moment, but he didn't care. Shutting the door once they were inside, Isaac backed Stiles a little towards the bed. He hesitated and then kissed him again before pulling away to fall onto his bed, giving Stiles a little smile, tilting his head.

Stiles laughed softly as Isaac backed him towards the bed, but then lifted an eyebrow as he let go and fell onto it. "Derek can hear everything can't he?" Stiles asked, moving to kind of crawl onto the bed next to Isaac.

"Uh huh." Isaac gave him a slow smile. "And he sort of said not to have sex or anything remotely close to it while he's here." He rolled his eyes, sitting up on his elbows and pressing his lips to Stiles's briefly. "Not like we just, y'know, started dating so that's sort of rushing into things."

Stiles lifted his eyebrows. "Derek's an asshole." He grumbled, flushing a deep red as he flopped onto the bed and rolled to hide his face in Isaac's pillows. Stiles definitely wouldn't rush this stuff, considering that this was his first relationship and he wasn’t in any rush to just fuck around--okay, losing his virginity would be nice and awesome but still.

"I've been kind of tempted to mess with him actually." Isaac gave a little snort as he moved to snuggle up against Stiles's side. He kissed his cheek before resting his on Stiles's chest, sliding an arm around him with a small hum, closing his eyes.

Stiles relaxed a little bit when Isaac snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek. He moved to wrap an arm around Isaac's shoulders loosely, trailing his fingers over his bicep lightly. "We could do that." He muttered, keeping his voice soft.

Smiling a little lazily, Isaac tilted his head up and brushed his nose carefully along Stiles's jawline. A second later, he gave a laugh and kissed Stiles's chin. "Yeah? You want to?"

Stiles laughed softly, tilting his head down to grin at Isaac all goofily. "If you want." He replied with a small nod, his fingers looping around Isaac's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"I kind of do." Isaac laughed, biting at Stiles's lip and shifting a little so that one leg was thrown over Stiles.

"Kind of? That doesn’t sound very convincing, Isaac." Stiles pointed out, unable to stop a smile from curving his lips as Isaac wrapped a leg over him.

"Okay." He laughed, pressing a few quick kisses to Stiles's lips. "A really, really, really do want to mess with him."

Stiles grinned, "You want to make out with me less than mess with him?" Stiles asked, though clearly teasing as he trailed his fingertips over the width of Isaac’s shoulders.

"I really want to make out with you and mess with him at the same time." Isaac laughed a little. He wiggled slightly to slide more on top of Stiles, pulling back to give him a tiny, adorable smile.

Stiles clenched his jaw a little with Isaac slid on top of him a little more, his breathing catching a little bit. "Oh.... Okay. I can definitely do that."

Isaac hesitated when he noticed the catch of breath and the clenched jaw. "You okay?" He asked, resting one hand on Stiles's chest, brushing his thumb against the fabric of his shirt.

"Y-yeah." He nodded, giving Isaac a little smile. "Just.. uh..new experiences and all "

"Oh." He smiled a little back, pressing his lips against Stiles's cheek. "Good new experiences?"

Stiles nodded, "I can't complain with them." He pointed out with a grin, pushing his fingers up the back of Isaac’s neck to cradle his head and pull him in for a kiss.

"Good." Isaac grinned brightly. He made a little noise, somewhere between a happy whine and a quiet moan, at the sudden kiss. Isaac shifted so that he was almost completely on top of Stiles, moving to keep a good deal of his weight off him. Stiles just grinned into the kiss, pulling Isaac a little more down onto him, getting him to press into him a little more.

"Derek might come storming in here if we mess with him too much though." Isaac warned, make the same noise. He nibbled a little on Stiles's bottom lip, smiling and moving one hand to tangle gently in Stiles's hair.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, laughing a little breathlessly. "Yeah.. Okay. So. no going overboard yeah..okay"

"Still can have fun with it though." He smiled into the kiss again, biting gently on his lip this time. Isaac brushed his fingers gently through his hair, resting more on top of Stiles.

Stiles nodded a tiny bit. "Yeah, definitely gonna be fun either way." He grinned, sliding his hands down Isaac's back with a gentle press of fingers.

Isaac pressed a little closer, brushing his lips lightly, teasingly over Stiles’s. "Mmhm. Lots of fun."

Stiles nodded a little, letting his eyes slip closed before lifting his head up off of the pillow and pressing into a rather heated kiss- well, he thought it was heated, he didn't entirely know since he hadn't done a lot of kissing.

The heated kiss caught Isaac a little off guard and he froze for a moment. A few seconds later, Isaac smirked faintly. He pressed more into the kiss, playing with Stiles's hair as he closed his eyes.

Stiles couldn't stop the small noise from escaping into Isaac's mouth with the kiss. He pressed up against Isaac a little more, pretty much just exploring his mouth as much as he could until he needed to breathe. When the kiss broke, Isaac tried to get his breathing under control. He pressed a few quick kisses to Stiles's face and then hesitantly trailed his lips down further, occasionally lightly biting at his skin as his fingers continued to play with his hair.

"Oh god." Stiles kind of breathed out on a tiny groan, stretching his neck out a bit to give Isaac more room to trail his mouth.

He smiled slightly against his skin, a little pleased with himself. Isaac wiggled slightly to get more comfortable on top of Stiles, biting down lightly at where his neck met his shoulder.

Stiles seriously couldn't stop the moan that erupted from him, a little louder than he expected any of his noises to be because they were just fucking with Derek, right? And kind of fucking around? But damn that felt good. And he kind of shifted his legs a little, letting Isaac fall a little bit between them as he buried his fingers into Isaac's hair and gripped faintly.

Isaac hesitated again at the loud moan. "Okay?" He asked, moving one hand down to brush a little over Stiles's shirt. Isaac kissed his neck and then his shoulder, humming quietly when Stiles's fingers gripped his hair.

Stiles nodded, "A-okay. Infact, Totally okay if you carry on." Stiles laughed a little breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Isaac smiled brightly. He kissed his shoulder and his chest again with a small, content sound before Isaac lifted his head up. The werewolf gave him a grin, brushing their noses together.

"Yeah, totally." Stiles grinned at him when he brushed their noses together. He tilted his chin up, brushing their lips together in a small series of kisses.

Grinning at the small series of kisses, Isaac caught Stiles's lips in another deep kiss before he pulled back slightly. Rubbing his cheek playfully against Stiles's, he shifted a little bit, pressing his lips to Stiles's jaw. Stiles broke out into a little laugh as Isaac rubbed their cheeks together, tilting his head a little to let Isaac have his way with his jaw. God it felt good. so good. And once he got his wits about him, he would show Isaac how it felt. yep.

Biting along Stiles's jaw, Isaac bit down lightly on his neck after a second, leaving a little bit of a mark. He wiggled slightly on top of him before suddenly rolling off Stiles with a playful grin, cuddling up to him. Stiles groaned again before he snickered a little at Isaac rolling off of him. 

"you're an evil person," he told Isaac before he rolled and slotted himself right on top of Isaac, just going for broke and pretty much assaulting Isaac's neck with feather light kisses and nips.

"I know." Isaac smiled a little, giggling when Stiles moved right on top of him. At the assault to his neck, Isaac moaned loudly and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to try and quiet it, his face going bright red.

Stiles laughed pretty loudly against Isaac's neck, nodding a little bit. "See? feels too good for you to stop." He pointed out, trailing his bottom teeth up Isaac's neck until he caught his earlobe and nibbled on it lightly.

"I - I've noticed." Isaac stammered out, still a little red, his voice muffled because his hand was over his mouth. A fresh wave of giggles hit him when Stiles nibbled lightly on his ear.

Stiles grinned a little bit, shifting a little on top of him to reach for his hand, tugging it from over his mouth and replacing it with his lips. Isaac relaxed, pressing a little into the kiss. One of his hands moved, brushing slowly through Stiles's hair before tangling gently in the dark strands. He tilted his head a little, hesitating before Isaac slung one leg over Stiles's hips.

Stiles felt his hips press more against Isaac's and swallowed with a dry click as he looked down at Isaac with his pupils getting wider and wider. "You...uh.. just wanted to mess with him, right? not give me a serious case of sexual frustration?" He was joking.. kinda.. he was definitely about two seconds and one little shift of movement away from popping a boner here.

"Uhm." Isaac gave a little laugh, biting his lip when their hips pressed more together. "Mainly mess with Derek because he deserves it." He leaned up, his lips barely brushing over Stiles's, "Wouldn't exactly be nice to do that to you."

Stiles shook his head, "n-not really, no. But....i've been sexually frustrated for years, doesn't really matter." He didn't entirely let Isaac reply before he pushed in to an exceptionally deep kiss, his body pressing a little heavier against Isaac's. Isaac had opened his mouth to say something, but let it go when Stiles kissed him deeply. His moan was luckily muffled by the kiss and he arched up into Stiles, one hand tangling more in his hair while the other trailed down his back.

Stiles kind of arched his body when Isaac trailed the hand down his back, which rolled it against Isaac’s body. He continued to kiss Isaac deeply for a moment before he broke off, trailing little wet kisses and nibbles down Isaac's jaw until he reached his neck, sucking a pretty deep mark onto Isaac’s skin mainly because he knew it'd heal and Isaac would have to hide it.

Whimpering a little when Stiles sucked a deep mark onto his skin, Isaac tilted his head more to the side. He wet his lips, breathing deeply and grinning a little bit goofily. The werewolf startled a little however when Derek suddenly knocked on the door. "You two can cool it at any time." The older werewolf informed them through the door.

Stiles snorted, muffling his laughter by Isaac's neck, rocking his hips pretty forcefully against Isaac’s just to make him make a noise to fuck with Derek. A strangled little moan sounded from Isaac when Stiles rocked their hips together forcefully. He heard an exasperated sigh from Derek and gave a little laugh, tangling his legs with Stiles's.

"Oh god." Stiles kind of breathe-groaned out when Isaac shifted his legs around his, bringing their hips together in an even sweeter way. All giggles and shit aside, Stiles wasn’t even thinking about Derek just outside the door.

Grinning a little victoriously at the breathy groan from Stiles, Isaac purposefully wiggled underneath him as he heard Derek walk away from the door. Stiles breathed a little heavily over the place that he'd just marked Isaac, unfortunately healed already, Stiles rolled his hips against Isaac's in return. "So completely gonna need a cold shower." He mumbled against Isaac's skin.

Despite the fact that the mark had healed, Isaac still shivered a little when Stiles's breath touched his neck. "Sorry." He mumbled out with another little laugh, rolling his hips against Stiles's as well. Stiles just lifted his head up and smashed their lips together in what he would like to call a pretty passionate kiss, unable to keep his body from moving against Isaac's.

Whimpering into the kiss, Isaac bit lightly at Stiles's lip, tightening his leg around Stiles's waist before he slid his other leg around him as well. Isaac's hands moved down, cupping Stiles's face and tilting his chin up to kiss him better, continuing to rock into Stiles, causing Stiles to groan again, having to simply breathe against Isaac’s mouth since his heart was racing and he was having a hard time thinking straight as all the blood left his head and went straight to his crotch.

Holding the kiss for a little bit longer, Isaac broke it after a moment. He wet his lips, breathing heavily and closing his eyes with a little smile. One of Isaac's hands moved, tangling gently in Stiles's shirt again.

Stiles swallowed heavily, keeping his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against Isaac's. "Jesus... We should... what should we do?"

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Isaac brushed their noses together. "Wh - what are you comfortable doing?" He asked, his eyes still closed as he spoke.

"I dunno." Stiles replied honestly, kind of relaxing until he was kinda just resting on top of Isaac, his face only a few centimeters away from Isaac's.

Isaac relaxed as well when Stiles relaxed more into him. He shifted his legs a little around his hips. He shifted, leaving a little mark on Stiles's neck.

Stiles attempted to labor his breathing, groaning softly. "God, you're not entirely helping rational thought here, Isaac."

"Sorry, sorry." Isaac hid his face against Stiles's neck with a little laugh. "Couldn't help myself."

"s'okay.. Just makes me want to..get lost in you." Stiles mumbled, flushing a little at how sappy romantic that sounded. But he was trying not to be crude and came out all romantic and shit.

Isaac's lips twitched up a little bit. "That sounded really sappy." He pressed his lips against Stiles's with a little laugh, framing his face with his hands again.

"Omigod, don't make fun of me." Stiles groaned, rolling off of Isaac and covering up his face completely with his own hands.

"I'm not." Isaac laughed, moving onto his side and kissing Stiles's hand. "It was cute. I liked it."

"No, no. You're totally laughing at me." Stiles groaned, keeping his face all covered up.

"I'm not." He repeated, kissing Stiles's hand again before nipping playfully.

"You totally are! You laughed! And said I was sappy!" Stiles groaned out, pressing his hands to his face a little harder- but he was totally smiling behind his hands.

"But I like it when you're sappy." Isaac laughed, nuzzling Stiles's neck. "Didn't mean to laugh."

"But you did." Stiles mumbled all petulantly, only moving his hands when Isaac was tucked against his neck tightly,. wrapping his arms around Isaac’s shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry." Isaac made his voice sound all pathetic, pressing his lips against Stiles's neck. He relaxed into him again when he wrapped his arms around him, humming happily.

Stiles snorted faintly, shaking his head a little bit as he pulled Isaac in even more, holding onto his more tightly.

Chuckling quietly at the snort, Isaac kissed his neck again. He bit down a little, leaving a mark mainly just because he could, before snuggling more into Stiles.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath at the bite and the marking, digging his fingers into Isaac's shoulders a bit and kind of clinging to him a little bit. "my dad's gonna kill me for those marks."

Isaac brushed his lips against the mark, giving a little laugh. "Sorry. I like how they look though." He lifted his head, giving Stiles a bright smile.

"yeah, lucky you can leave them. I can't even leave one on you." Stiles mumbled with a frown.

"That does suck." Isaac actually pouted a little, laying his chin on Stiles's chest. "I could ask Derek if there's a way, but he'd probably get all weird about it."

Stiles started to laugh heavily, the sound booming through the room and probably the house. "omigod. if you do can I be there? I need to see his face if you ask him that."

Isaac snickered a little, laughing slightly harder and hiding his face when he heard Derek's voice coming from the kitchen. "You two do know that I can hear your entire conversation right now?"

"What? What happened?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows arching up a little bit. "Why'd you suddenly start laughing?"

He struggled for a second to get himself back under control. "Derek just said that he can hear out entire conversation."

Stiles let out a booming laugh and smacked a little at Isaac's back because he couldn't slap himself. "OH! DEREK! Is there a way to leave a mark on him, then!?"

Isaac snickered when Stiles slapped his back, hiding his face against his chest, giggling pretty hard. "Says there is but he's not telling."

"Omigod COME ON! I SAVED YOUR WEREWOLF ASS A MILLION TIMES!! HELP A BRO OUT!" Stiles yelled through his laughter.

"Something about you not trying hard enough or something." Isaac snorted, burying his face more against Stiles’s shirt. "And now he's saying shut up and stop harassing him."

"I will harass him as much as I want!" Stiles sounded affronted from the first comment. "and what am I supposed to do, literally take a bite out of you?!"

Isaac started to laugh harder at something Derek said. "Said he's not gonna give you advice on putting your mark on me, 'figure it out your damn self'."

"omigod! You're a horrible alpha, Derek Hale!! You're supposed to make your pack happy! And right now you're hindering that!" Stiles wailed, sounding absolutely distraught as he pulled Isaac closer to him.

He snickered more, burying his face tightly against Stiles's shirt. "And he says his job as an alpha isn't to encourage two horny teenagers." Isaac snuggled more into Stiles, pressing his lips against his throat.

"Ugh! Spoilsport!" Stiles yelled before he moved a hand to pull Isaac up to press their lips together lightly.

Smiling into the kiss, Isaac shifted so that he was halfway on top of Stiles now. "Could always have fun figuring it out ourselves." He muttered against his lips with a laugh.

Stiles grinned at Isaac widely, "We totally could, if that's something you wanna do."

"Course I do." Isaac grinned back, pressing a few playful kisses to Stiles's face, humming happily.

Stiles laughed softly, nodding. He squeezed his eyes shut at the kisses over his face, snorting a little bit. "Okay, so, now or...?"

"Completely up to you. And it kind of has the added bonus right now of making Derek more uncomfortable." Isaac gave Stiles a wide grin.

"And he knows we're trying to make him uncomfortable." Stiles pointed out with a grin. "He could always just tell me how do leave a mark and be done with it." Of course, he said that part loud enough for Derek to hear him clearly.

"Says, again, that you're not trying hard enough." Isaac snorted a little. He pushed his fingers through Stiles' hair, bumping his nose against his cheek with a soft laugh.

Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically before he rolled them over- scarcely missing the edge of the bed, which would have sent them both tumbling to the floor. He looked down at Isaac with a little smirk-like smile, "be as loud as you want." He told him with a tiny little nod before he kissed at Isaac's chin, then kind of nosed Isaac's chin up so that he could pretty much latch on to Isaac's neck.

Isaac had yelped when Stiles had rolled them over suddenly, nearly knocking them both off the bed. He laughed, raising his eyebrows at the smirk-like smile. "I feel like that should terrify me." The werewolf said with a grin of his own, tilting his head up willingly when Stiles nosed at his chin. When he latched onto his throat, Isaac made a strangled noise somewhere between a loud whine and a whimper, fingers tightening a little in Stiles's hair. "Oh my god."

Stiles hummed out his approval before pulled his mouth away to mumble, "nope, just call me Stiles," before he just went back at it, sucking pretty much as hard as he could on Isaac's skin.  
Isaac made the noise again, just a little bit louder as he arched up into Stiles. He muttered a few nonsense things, his fingers twitching a little bit in Stiles's hair. The werewolf tugged slightly on Stiles's hair, panting a little bit. Stiles's mouth kind of popped off of Isaac’s neck when Isaac pulled his hair a little bit. He laughed, breath ghosting over the mark that he'd left on Isaac's neck. But he couldn't let it heal, so he leaned down again, starting up with the sucking and the biting.

"Oh my god." Isaac repeated with a loud whimper. He tugged on his hair again with a growl, tilting his head to give Stiles more room. Pressing into Stiles more, Isaac couldn't entirely stop himself from grinding up against him, panting a little more heavily.

Stiles's heart stuttered a bit at Isaac's reaction to what he was doing, unable to stop himself from pressing Isaac down into the mattress more. He grinned as he bit down with enough force to leave teeth marks on Isaac's skin before he soothed the bite with the tip of his tongue. Then he just latched on again, accompany one hard pull with a roll of his hips against Isaac's. Isaac actually growled a little when Stiles pressed him down into the mattress more. He startled when Stiles bit down hard before moaning softly, tugging on his hair again, panting out a few curses.

Stiles continued to suck and bite at Isaac's neck until his jaw was aching, which was when he lifted his head. He moved a hand, lightly gripping Isaac's jaw and guiding his head to the side to give Stiles a clear view of the mark that he'd left on Isaac's skin. Right then it was bright and loud against Isaac's soft pale skin; and Stiles would be lying if seeing the stark contract didn't pretty much go straight to his dick. He hadn't really anticipated it being that hot to see a mark that he left on Isaac’s skin.

When Stiles finished, Isaac's pupils were blown and he was breathing heavily. He made a little noise when Stiles gripped his jaw, but relaxed and followed the slight pull to turn his head to the side. Taking a second to catch his breath, Isaac wet his lips and hooked one leg over Stiles's hips. "S - Still there?"

Stiles hummed out a deep little "Mhm" as he moved his fingers over Isaac's jaw lightly, sliding it over to trail his thumb over the mark lightly, "It better be, I made my jaw hurt from doing that." He laughed softly, a little breathlessly before he slid his fingers around the angle of Isaac's jaw again, this time lifting Isaac's face back towards him so that he could press a little chaste kiss to his lips.

A goofy, adorable smile found its way onto Isaac's face. "Mm. Good. You should do that more often." He said with a breathless little laugh, wiggling slightly underneath Stiles, shivering a bit when his fingers brushed over the mark. The werewolf smiled at the short kiss, leaning his head up to lightly nip at Stiles's bottom lip before laying his head back down again.

Stiles nodded, dropping his forehead down onto Isaac's lips lightly, his finger still trailing the mark along Isaac's neck. "I can definitely do that." He murmured with a grin, "but what else should I keep doing?" He asked, pressing his hips down a little bit.

Every time Stiles's finger trailed along the mark, Isaac shivered, biting his bottom lip. "Mm. You should." His breathing hitched slightly when Stiles pressed his hips down. "I - I can think of a few things."

"Yeah? What kind of things?" Stiles asked, rolling his head off of Isaac's face, basically, and moved his head down to brush his bottom lip over the mark lightly.

"Um. Stuff." Isaac worried on his bottom lip with a little laugh. "Like what you're doing with - with your hips. And your lips right now." He rolled his own hips up into Stiles's as he spoke. Stiles groaned a little bit, muffling the sound by pressing his lips to Isaac's neck as his hips kind of snapped forward on their own against Isaac's, keeping that delicious friction going.

Silencing a whimper with difficulty, Isaac grinded his hips a little harder up into Stiles, startling when he heard Derek's voice loudly from downstairs. "If you two are having anything even remotely close to sex in my apartment, I'm going to come over there and throw cold water over the both of you."

Stiles's body froze a little bit, his lips barely touching Isaac's skin. His eyes snapped open and he let out a little breathy laugh before whispering 'whoops".

Isaac gave a little irritated growl, sliding his hands down Stiles's back with a huff. "I really don't like him right now." He grumbled.

"My dick definitely doesn't like him right now." Stiles complained, his voice still pretty much a breathy whisper against Isaac's skin. He couldn't even stop himself from rolling his body when Isaac's hands travelled down his back, "not that my dick usually likes him, that is..."

When Stiles said that his dick didn't usually like Derek, Isaac started to laugh loudly, the noise cutting off when Stiles's body rolled into his. "We could go somewhere else." He muttered, rocking his hips into Stiles's again.

"Like where?" Stiles asked, with a small laugh, "My dad's prolly home by now."

"I dunno." Isaac gave a breathy little laugh. "Somewhere that doesn't have Derek or your dad freaking out on us."

Stiles laughed softly, "That pretty much leaves parking somewhere and climbing into the back of my jeep, Isaac." Stiles pointed out, lifting his head to look down at Isaac with half lidded eyes.

"Or I could steal Derek's car." Isaac snickered a little. It was tempting, if Derek wouldn't murder him. Slowly. "Back of your jeep wouldn't be bad, though."

"Im pretty sure we wouldn't fit in the back of Derek's car." Stiles pointed out with a louder laugh, brushing his lips over Isaac's lightly before rolling off of him and stretching out on the bed with a flustered little sigh.

"Still." Isaac chuckled, making a little disappointed noise when Stiles rolled off him. He stretched out, moving one hand to brush along the mark on his neck, smiling.

Stiles moved a hand and readjusted himself in his pants as he stared up at the ceiling. He grinned at the ceiling a little bit, seeing Isaac touching his neck from his periphery, "So what do you wanna do?"

"You know what I want to do. But we can't because Derek will get all weirdly overprotective guardian." Isaac huffed, but he was smiling. He rolled onto his side, nipping at Stiles's neck. "We could go out to eat or something."

Stiles laughed softly, turning onto his side as well, sliding right up into Isaac's space, "We can if you want, but you gotta gimme a few to get things...under control."

"I could do something to help." Isaac suddenly smirked, playfully biting at Stiles's jaw. "We'd have to leave here though."

"Are you slyly suggested some sort of 'job' in my jeep, Isaac?" Stiles asked, playfully all affronted as he slapped a hand down gently onto Isaac's chest.

"Maybe." He laughed at the affronted tone. "Don't act like you wouldn't like it." Isaac teased with a wink, pressing his lips to Stiles's cheek.

"eeeeeeehhhh maybe." Stiles said noncommittally, before he snorted and slid an arm around Isaac and pulling him closer. "Yeah, okay, I'd definitely like it."

Isaac smiled when Stiles pulled him closer, pressing a few kisses to his lips. "I thought you would."

"Mhm!" Stiles hummed all happily, brushing his hand up and down Isaac's back lightly. "but in all seriousness, where would you want to eat?"

He snorted, snuggling into Stiles with a happy hum. "There's a good Mexican place a few blocks from here."

"Mkay." Stiles nodded with a grin, just holding Isaac to him with a small smile on his face. He still had a situation in his pants, but, well, that would eventually die down.

Isaac rested his head on Stiles's chest, smiling happily still. He wrapped his arms around him, tangling his fingers loosely in the back of his shirt. Stiles let his eyes close, moving a hand to brush his fingers through Isaac's curls. "You good?" He asked, mainly asking about the boner situation.

"Mmhm." He relaxed into Stiles with a happy little whine when his fingers moved through his hair. "Really good."

"Uh.. okay, I was really asking about the boner situation." Stiles pointed out with a small tug to Isaac’s hair. "Cuz I know everything else is good."

He gave a snort. "Think you have it a little worse." Isaac teased, playfully sliding a hand down before just resting it on Stiles's stomach.

Stiles heart stuttered and started racing when Isaac slid his hand down his chest and stomach because he couldn't help how his body reacted to that. It wasnt his fault that his mind was perverted. "Yeah... Yeah, I totally hve it worse at the moment.”

Isaac grinned when he heard Stiles's heart start to race. "Mm. A bit." He slid his hand just underneath his shirt and then stilled, kissing his neck and snuggling into him again.

Stiles let out a slightly shuddering breath, his eyes slipping closed again. "God, that really didn't help my situation any y'know."

He snickered a little, nosing at Stiles's jaw for a second. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Mhm." Stiles hummed, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "but not we're just gonna have to stay longer around Alpha Doom and Gloom." He pointed out with a tiny little frown. "He who rips apart the hopes and dreams of everyone around him." He added a little dramatically, knowing Derek could hear him.

Derek was making fun of Stiles frown downstairs, which just made Isaac laugh pretty hard. He buried his face against Stiles's shirt, brushing his fingers along his skin. "True. He does tend to do that."

"So what's ol' doom and gloom saying now? I know he heard me." Stiles grinned a little against Isaac's hair.

"He's making fun of you." Isaac snorted a little bit. "And he sounds kind of ridiculous, 'cause he's doing it in a super high voice."

"I do not have a super high voice!" Stiles complained, shaking a fist at the door fruitlessly. "He's just upset that he doesn’t have my awesome wit when it comes to nick names."

Isaac snickered a little, pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips before he moved to sit up slightly. "Nah, you have a sexy voice." He winked at him with a wide grin.

Stiles lifted his eyebrows a little bit, "Oh, do I?" He laughed softly, keeping his voice all soft and definitely sexy.

"You do." He grinned, leaning down now to bite at Stiles's bottom lip before Isaac pulled away, laughing quietly.

"Hey hey. Don't start that again. We do wanna get some dinner in the near future right?" Stiles chuckled a little, sliding his arms underneath his head as he looked at Isaac with a soft smile.

"Well, yeah, I guess." He leaned down to bite a little harder at Stiles's bottom lip before Isaac hopped up without warning, heading toward the bedroom door. "You coming then?"

Stiles stared after Isaac with slightly parted lips, his eyes a little wide. "You're.... an evil person, Isaac Lahey. Super evil. Evil will be repaid." Stiles pointed out as he rolled off of Isaac's bed and headed towards the door. He stopped in front of Isaac, though, sliding his hands around Isaac's hips and (grabbing his ass) yanking him flush against him as he stretched up and pressed into a pretty deep kiss before he just walked out of the room with a smirk. "Come on, Puppy!"

Isaac, who hadn't entirely been expecting that, stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide and his lips parted. "Hey! That's totally not fair!" He yelped, taking off after Stiles. Derek, who had moved into the living room, gave them both unimpressed looks as they passed the chair he was sitting in.

"Deuces, Doom and Gloom!" Stiles gave Derek a cheery wave as he headed towards the door of the loft, grinning subtly to himself as he heard Isaac loping after him.

Derek had muttered something that sounded pretty rude and caused Isaac to snort loudly as he passed the older werewolf. Once Isaac had reached Stiles, he slid his arms around him, shuffling behind his boyfriend as they walked out of the apartment.

"I looovveee youuu!" Stiles replied to what he assumed was a rude comment from Derek, grinning widely as he leaned back against Isaac and did a little shuffle out of the apartment with a tiny laugh. "he loves me. You know he does. I'm too loveable." Stiles grinned back at Isaac, placing his hands over Isaac's on his waist.

Nuzzling Stiles's neck, Isaac nodded a bit. "He does. Derek's just really not that good at showing he cares." He pressed closer to Stiles' back, still walking along carefully behind him, smiling when Stiles's hands were placed over his.

Stiles nodded a little bit, "I know. It must be so hard to be so emotionally constipated. But he cares, and I know it, so, whatevs. C'mon, let's go get some grub." He tugged on Isaac's hands so that he didn't fall down the stairs as they walked, holding Isaac's hands kind of above his head.

Isaac snorted. "I bet he'd just love to hear you calling him that." He mumbled, taking the stairs carefully and laughing when Stiles tugged his hands above his head, moving to press his lips quickly to his cheek.

Stiles laughed, "Woa, woa, don't make me trip here dude." He grinned widely, though, not entirely caring much about the risk of falling down the stairs.

"Sorry. Probably want to avoid that, huh?" Isaac kissed him quickly again before he pulled back so they could continue walking.

Stiles nodded, "I would prefer my bones not to be broken, yes." He already knew what it felt like to fall down the stairs- well, to be shoved down some- and it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Mmhm." Once they reached the bottom steps, Isaac kissed Stiles deeply before taking his hand and pulling him out towards the parking lot.

Stiles kinda stumbled towards his jeep after that kiss, a bit dazed. He had enough wits about him, though, to clamber into his jeep and rev it to life. Once Isaac was in, Stiles shot him a wide lopsided grin before leaning over to wrap his fingers around the back of Isaac’s neck, pulling him in for a relatively chaste kiss. “C’mon, let’s go get some food.”


End file.
